SACRED YINYANG
by Astagalaxy
Summary: Dia seorang murid dari sekte Sacred Yinyang yang memiliki reputasi hitam di seluruh daratan. Berniat mencari mangsa di luar, tapi akhirnya malah dia yang menjadi hidangan! - KRISTAO! TAORIS! Zitao Kris wu! Danmei! Cultivation! bxb! Yaoi!


**SACRED YINYANG**

**Kristao**

**AstagakrisWu**

"Ugh.." Seorang pemuda yang memakai confucian berwarna biru terlihat tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tetap berdiri saat ini. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung, dia berusaha berjalan ke dalam.

"Ah! Maaf." Pemuda yang berada diambang batas kesadaran itu berujar panik setelah menabrak seseorang. Berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya, pemuda itu terlihat mengamati seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya yang kini membantu menyangga lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dari suara yang dalam. "Tidak apa-apa, saya hanya harus duduk beberapa waktu,"

"Hn."

"Chanlie, pergilah dulu. Aku punya urusan." Pria dewasa itu memesan pada temannya yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di salah satu meja restoran itu. Setelah itu, tanpa mengatakan hal lain dia membawa tubuh lemah itu kedalam gendongan lengannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tuan, saya masih bisa berjalan.." Pemuda dalam balutan biru mulai panik.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Hardik pria lain setelah mendengar protes lemah pemuda yang ada di gendongannya.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu diatas tempat tidur putih di ruangan yang tersedia untuk pelayan, pria itu terlihat mengamati sosok yang masih mengernyit dengan mata tertutup.

Wu Yifan ingat pemuda ini mulai bekerja padanya sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Rumah makan khusus kultivator yang didirikannya memang ramai, tapi dia memiliki puluhan pelayan yang setidaknya memiliki pangkalan kultivasi Forging Qi tingkat ke tiga. Jadi itu tidak mungkin seorang pelayan sampai kelelahan seperti ini saat bekerja.

Wu Yifan mengambil pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Setelah mengambil denyut nadinya, pria itu tidak bisa tidak mengernyit.

Jantungnya bekerja sangat keras.

"Sakit..." Pemuda itu mulai merintih di tempat tidur, melihat itu, Wu Yifan mengambil cawan di atas meja dan membawanya ke bibir kering pemuda itu. Tapi tanpa diduga, pemuda itu malah menepis tangannya.

Hal itu tentu saja menyulut amarah Tuan Muda Wu itu. Betapa kurang ajar. Saat tangan keras itu mengepal karena emosinya yang tersulut, saat itulah tiba-tiba sosok yang terbaring lemas menatapnya.

"Shixun, ku rasa aku akan mati.." Pemuda itu berucap dalam bisikan. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat tanda tanya di kepala Wu Yifan. Apa maksud kata-katanya? Dan siapa itu Shixun?

"Apa maksudmu?" Wu Yifan menepuk pipi pemuda yang kembali menutup matanya, dan tentu saja itu hanya keheningan sebagai jawabannya.

'Apa pemuda ini memiliki penyakit mematikan? Atau dia terkena racun?'

Tsk. Itu tidak mungkin. Setiap pelayan yang diterima di rumah makannya diharuskan seorang kultivator yang sehat.

Saat memikirkan itu, Wu Yifan menunduk dan mencoba menyalurkan Qi nya pada pemuda itu. Tapi saat energi mereka bersinggungan, Wu Yifan terkesiap dan mengambil satu langkah mundur begitu saja.

Apa-apaan itu?

Itu adalah Qi yang sangat panas!

Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa menahan energi itu di dalam tubuhnya? Metode kultivasi macam apa yang dipakai pemuda ini sebenarnya?

"Ugh.." Pemuda itu mengernyit saat sekali lagi membuka matanya.

"Minum ini." Saat perintah itu terdengar, pemuda itu melihat sebuah tangan yang memegang pil berwarna biru bening di depan bibirnya. "Tidak, itu tidak akan berguna untukku.." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lemah dan lemah.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Semua pil yang disempurnakan oleh Alkemis biasa tidak akan ada gunanya untukku.."

Wu Yifan memiliki garis halus di antara alis tegasnya. Apa pemuda ini serius? Bukankah dia menghina pil pemulihan Qi yang dimilikinya begitu banyak? Itu adalah pil yang disempurnakan oleh Alkemis tingkat Grand Master. Jadi bagaimana mungkin itu tidak memiliki kualifikasi apapun untuk tubuh seorang kultivator di tahap Forging Qi?

"Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya tuan muda dari klan Wu itu akhirnya.

"Bersenggama.." Saat jawaban itu terdengar, Wu Yifan merasakan dirinya sendiri kembali mendapat kejutan dari pemuda di depannya.

Tunggu...

Serius, apa orang ini baru saja membuat lelucon diambang batas kesadarannya?

Saat Wu Yifan kembali menatap pemuda yang ada di tempat tidur, pemuda itu sudah kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

\--

"Uh.. Kepalaku.." Huang Zitao merintih kesakitan saat mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Tao, akhirnya kau sadar.." Pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar suara itu.

"Zhongren, bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" Huang Zitao merasa tubuhnya berada diambang batas akhir-akhir ini. Dan pucaknya, hari ini dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran saat masih bekerja. Ah.

"Kau tidak akan percaya itu! Saat kau tadi tiba-tiba berjalan seperti orang mabuk, kau menabrak Tuan Wu!" Pemuda di depannya berkata berapi-api.

"Apa?!" Huang Zitao yang saat ini bersandar di dinding kayu tiba-tiba menegang.

"Ya! Itu benar. Lalu kejadian setelah itu, apa kau tau?" Lanjut pemuda tadi, dan itu dengan nada yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Huang Zitao.

Dia saat ini panik oke?

Dia menabrak pemilik rumah makan ini, oke?

Pemilik rumah makan yang terkenal begitu arogan itu, oke?

Dia sangat panik! Itu saja. Jadi jangan mempermainkannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau! Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia tadi berusaha menyebarkan jiwaku?!" Tanya Huang Zitao panik.

Bagaimana tidak panik? Tuan muda dari klan Wu itu terkenal menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mencapai tingkat Nascent Soul saat usianya belum mencapai dua puluh lima tahun! Semua orang tau betapa diberkatinya dia.

Terlahir dari klan kultivator yang luar biasa kuat. Ditambah dengan kejeniusannya dalam berkultivasi. Semua hal itu menjelaskan darimana datangnya sikap arogan yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya seperti jubah luar.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau salah. Dia menggendong mu kesini!" Jin Zhongren menjawab cepat.

Dan setelah itu terdengar suara 'Pa!'.

"Ah! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sialan!" Jin Zhongren meraung dan menatap sengit pada Huang Zitao. Walaupun tubuhnya saat ini melemah, Huang Zitao tetaplah seorang praktisi beladiri Forging Qi tingkat lima. Jadi tenaganya masih cukup untuk menghancurkan batu sebesar bola!

"Berhenti membual, hitam! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Hardik Huang Zitao.

Dia tentu saja tidak percaya itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang tuan muda yang terkenal memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi mau menggendongnya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Tadi itu- "

"Aku mendengar dari luar Tao sudah sadar?"

Kalimat Jin Zhongren terpotong saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka diikuti paras manis yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ah. Benar sudah sadar." Pemuda yang baru datang itu, Du Qin Zhu. Dia melangkah mendekat ke arah dua orang yang lebih dulu di tempat itu. "Tao, apa keadaan mu sudah baik? Tuan Wu memanggil mu ke ruangannya."

"Apa! Tuan Wu memanggil ku?" Huang Zitao meloncat dari tempat tidur karena keterkejutannya.

"Nah kan.. ku bilang semua yang ku katakan padamu tadi adalah yang sebenarnya." Jin Zhongren mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa saat ini dia memanggil ku?" Huang Zitao bertanya dalam kekalutannya.

Apa dia tadi melakukan hal gila saat kehilangan kewarasannya?

Saat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang ditempati Tuan Wu, Huang Zitao tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri tetap tenang.

Apa jadinya jika dia menyinggung orang itu?

Dia bahkan belum bisa diterima menjadi murid resmi di sekte beladiri yang diincarnya. Lalu sekarang dia sudah menyinggung seseorang yang memiliki tingkat kultivasi setingkat Nascent!

"Masuklah,"

Tubuh Huang Zitao menegang saat mendengar perintah dari dalam ruangan, memberanikan dirinya, dia akhirnya dengan berat hati membuka pintu kayu.

**Tbc bosQue**


End file.
